Keyblade Masters 2: The Search for Truth
by Muzey
Summary: After the surprising announcement of the keyblade masters.. Megan find the other keyblade masters and get one step closer to saving the world.. also nobodies or also now appearing everywhere.. what will she do?


The entire world had halted. At least it felt like it. Our search for the Keyblade Master has finally ended. Our search has finally stopped and the war could soon end. Until now I thought that I would be able to come to peace with myself. Knowing that the Keyblade Master was closer than I thought I should have known, but something led me to believe other wise.

I swear my ears were about to bleed. Did he just seriously just say . . . you? I mean me. I mean . . . crap! How . . . did I get the power to become Keyblade Master? I am a world protector, granted, but that just means that my chances of this happening are higher. I am the weakest one out of all of them. I am the one that everyone is saving.

Rod looked down at the ground with a thought. He spoke aloud," What if it's because she got sent to the Kingdom Hearts world?" We all looked at him. That made perfect sense. I did get sent into the Kingdom Hearts world. I got sucked in, actually. I didn't open a portal or anything. I was watching the intro of the game and after words the picture swirled and I felt like I was being sucked in and I landed on Destiny Island. Well, more like on a little boat drifting towards Destiny Island. By choice of Destiny itself, it gave me the Destiny Blade. Then when I came back, people started have Key and Blade Powers. Heartless started popping out like rabbits. I didn't get Destiny Blade until I landed in Traverse Town. Anyways, we all just didn't know how to ask our next questions. Everything changed when the Hindu statue said that of all people, I am the Keyblade Master. We all looked at each other. I think that Rod got a little jealous.

"That may be. Let's start asking questions shall we?" Tremour said as he walked up to the statue. "I would like to be the second to ask a question."

"Permission granted." The statue said.

"Well. . . " He hesitated for a while." What all is the Keyblade Master supposed to do?" I rolled my eyes, _Duh, you idiot, to protect the world._

"To stop the end of the world..." He replied. _Same thing._ I got a naught in my stomach. I have protected other worlds and protecting mine shouldn't be hard right? Oh boy... I thought to myself. Smith stepped up next.

"So Destiney Blade is a key. So what does that make Forbidden Blade?" Smitty had a good question there. I was curious as well. So with that, I looked up and paid good attention.

"Forbidden isn't just a key, she is a key BLADE!" He emphasized the blade part for a reason. We were all aware that it was a key but nothing was notified of it being a keyblade. At that moment, Forbidden popped out of nowhere. Forbidden had this thing with like being stroked on its . . . ummm what would you call it . . . the back of the blade. I guess the opposite side of the striking side. I started to stroke it and it quivered at first and then it seemed like it enjoyed it.

"Wait! Did you say . . . SHE?!" Brady exclaimed. The statue nodded. When that statue moved too much we had to cover our ears a little to block out the sound. The statue laughed at himself.

"Why yes of course!" The statue said. "Stuff does mutate when it travels to different worlds and in this case, she has a gender."

Wow go figure. I said to myself. Common knowledge to everyone, that everything mutates when stuff travels into different worlds. How it will mutates is completely random and in this case, odd. Keyblades are weapons. Gender should have had nothing to do with it. Man, to me it seemed more like an evolution than a mutation but that was the term that Chrystal Court insisted on using.

"Is there any way we can help her in her quests to stop the end of the world?" Rod jumped in. Finally, some one who actually gave a crap about helping me. The statue looked at him with a smile.

"Well, that one is very basic. There are many ways to help her. For starters you could train her." Thank you common sense. "But when it comes to the final event, there will be one other that will be able to help." The final event is when the world is on the brink of extinction. They say that our door will have to be locked, before that though is the final battle, which hasn't even started yet." I started to realize that our questions were so . . . um... retarted. Brady decided to jump in for the last question.

"Could you explain the keyblade and genders to us more." Brady and the rest of us were edgey on this one.

The statue explained, "Yes. . . well. Keyblades themselves have genders that corrisponds with there masters. Keys and Keyblades have there own gender and they have there own personality, able to move and everything. They have a mind of there own. Only certain ones can, hence why some of them can float. So if a key or keyblade is one gender than only that gender can weild it."

Destiney Blade popped out of now where and popped into my hands. "Keyblades can have minds of there own sometimes." The Statue continued, "Destiney Blade is a female. Now on a rare and special occasion, a blade can evolve into a key. Who ever the weilder is, is what gender it will then be. Theoretically, a person can change a normal blade into a key. But then, a Key can not evolve into a keyblade. A person can be a Blade Master then become a Key Master. But a Key Master can not become Keyblade Master. Also it is random whether you are born a Blade or Key Master."

Smith and Brady looked at each other and grinned. Basically, they had evolved into Key Masters. Tremour started to get a little jealous. He was the only one who used blades now. With the exception of some shadow guns, he was the next weakest to me, sort of confusing, really.

"All of your questions have been answered. May your quest be a joyful and victorious one." The statue said to us. Everyone nodded at each other, except me of course. I stared at the floor feeling like i was going to be sick. My eyes filled with tears. The statue looked at me.

"Would you please stay here for a minute, Keyblade Master?" The Statue asked. I froze for a minute and looked at everyone and motioned them to go on and i would be right out. They all looked at each other and walked back outside. I wiped my tears and walked closer to the statue. Man you would think that this guy would have a nickname or something. Everyone else had left, or so i thought.

"Do not be afraid." I looked at him with shock. I honestly thought that he was going to lecture me. I started staring into space and felt a little out of place. I suddenly felt alone. Yeah, I know there was just me and the statue but that wasn't what a I meant. My heart started to hurt really bad. I had to sit down. My knees started to ache and my whole body started to quiver. I sat on my knees and leaned forward. I started throwing up. I had to hold it all in. But I ended up hurling anyways. My throat started to get very soar.

"Calm down there..." The Statue said. He seemed worried. I cleaned my self off and looked up at him.

"Are you ok now?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ok have you stopped throwing up?" I nodded. He suddenly scanned the area. He seemed very precautious. Some one else was here with us. I turned around and started to scan the area as well to see if any one was around. I couldn't see anyone at all other than the two of us. He looked at me cautiously.

"Ok, I have to tell you this differently then." He said as his eyes suddenly started to glow. _Keyblade Master, can you here me. _I quickly nodded. _I will continue our conversation this way. It seems that who ever is still here can't pick up mental messages. _I was curious on who it was that was invading our conversation. My eyes too started to glow. We were in a mental lock with each other. I felt my surroundings shift and change, like we were going into a different dimension. But all it was, was us going into my subconscious. _What I am about to tell you is something that can not be repeated. You understand? _I nodded. He leaned in closer. I felt my hand stiffen. My subconscious knows what he is about to say or think or what ever. My conscious awareness went numb I was relieved in a way when he said, thought or what ever.

_You're Not the Only One._


End file.
